


Im no cheater, baby.

by Imtherocketmann



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crying, Happy Ending, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reddie, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtherocketmann/pseuds/Imtherocketmann
Summary: Eddie finds a pair of heels in Richie’s room and immediately assumes the worse.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 56





	Im no cheater, baby.

Eddie sees a pair of heels in Richie’s room and immediately assumes the worst. 

I wrote this in like ten minutes so it’s not the best but I love the idea of Richie wearing heels. 

“Richie, where’s that sweater you wore on Thursday, I wanna wear it out tonight.” Eddie yelled to his boyfriend as he rummaged through a laundry basket, searching for the familiar shade of orange.

“Uhh, did you check the hamper? If it’s not in there it might be in the closet, I think I might have washed it.” Richie yelled from the kitchen where he stood eating cereal. 

Eddie huffed and shoved the clothing he took out back into the basket. He moved in with Richie two weeks ago and still wasn’t used to how messy he was, even though they had been together for more than a year. Eddies clothes were neatly hung up in the closet or folded in drawer and he did laundry almost every day. Richie, on the other hand, kept his stuff wherever he took it off, and only did laundry when he had no clothes left. It was annoying, but Eddie wasn’t going to complain. 

He checked the clothes hanging up with no luck before moving to the pile of clothes on the closet floor. _Jesus, Richie, how much clothes do you have?_ He moved around the pile when suddenly his hand hit something hard and pointy under the pile. Curiously, he pulled it out. 

_What the fuck?_

He held a four inch black ankle strap heel in his hand. 

He didn’t wear heels? And Richie surely didn’t wear heals? Who the fu- 

oh.

_oh._

Richie must be cheating on him. 

Tears filled his eyes as he stared at the shoe in his hand. Why else would he have a pair of heels in his house, hidden under a pile of clothes? He started crying harder as he thought of a woman in Richie’s bed. In their bed. He felt sick.How could he do this to him? Richie was such a sweet guy, he helped Eddie in so many ways. And Eddie helped him too, through every thing. They had been together for almost two years. Their anniversary was next week. 

“Babe? Did you find it?” Richie yelled from the kitchen. Eddie didn’t answer, he was too shocked. 

“Babe?” Richie called again. Eddie heard his footsteps as he walked back to the bedroom. “Eds wha-“ he stopped in the doorway, face paling as he saw Eddie sat on the floor with a heel in his hand and tears running down his face. 

“Are you cheating on me?” Eddie asked, voice cracking halfway through. Richie stayed silent for a moment too long. 

“Eddie listen-“ 

Eddie let out a sob. “You are? Oh my god. How could you do this to me richie? How could you do this to _us_? I-I tell you everything, I’m in love with you! And you do this? If you didn’t like me you should have just told me, not lead me on and break my heart like this.” He wiped his eyes harshly and stood up. “Where the fuck is my inhaler I can’t do this i-i can’t I-“ Eddie walked towards the door and Richie reached out to him.

“Eddie wait, just listen to me-“ He grabbed eddies shoulder.

Eddie ripped it off of him. “Do not fucking touch me! I’m done richie! You had your chance, but you ruined it by _fucking cheating on me_!” He startled Richie and himself by how loud his voice was. He walked over to his dresser, searching for his inhaler. He continued his rambling. 

“And we fucking moved in together! How the fuck could you do this! You let me believe that you were in love with me then went and-“

“They’re mine! The heels are mine Eddie!” Richie interrupted. Eddie just stared at him dumbfounded. “They’re fucking mine. Me and stan dressed up in drag for Halloween a couple years ago, you’ve seen the pictures. We were supposed to return them after, but I kept mine.” He walked to the closet, grabbing the heels and leaning down to put them on. “See? I..I like how they feel. I wear them sometimes when I’m alone.I never told you because i thought you would think it was weird. Thought you would make fun of me.” He stared at the floor in embarrassment. 

Eddie just stood there in front of him, staring up at his boyfriend. The heels added at least four inches to his already tall height. 

He just laughed sadly and hit Richie in the chest. “Oh my god you almost gave me a heart attack! What the fuck Richie!” His smile widened as Richie wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m so sorry eddie, I didn’t mean to baby.” He buried his face in eddies hair, hugging him tighter. 

“Don’t worry about it rich. Here, let’s lay down, I don’t feel like going out anymore.” Eddie untangled himself from Richie and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his drawer, changing quickly.

“Okay, just let me get out of these shoes. They keep pinching my feet.” He pulled off the heels and placed them back in the closet. 

“Maybe you need a bigger size? We can get some tomorrow, I need to get new sneakers anyways.” Eddie got under the covers and richie plopped down beside him. 

“So you don’t think it’s weird?” Richie asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“No, I think it’s hot.” He buried his face in Richie’s chest. Richie opened his mouth to say something, but Eddie interrupted. “Oh my god you’re wearing it! I went through all that trouble and you were wearing the fucking sweater?” 

Richie looked down at his shirt and yep. It was the sweater. “Oh, must have put it on this morning, I forgot.” 

Eddie busted out laughing and leaned up to kiss Richie. “I love you, rich.” 

“I love you too, eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like ten minutes so it’s not the best but I love the idea of Richie wearing heels :)


End file.
